Compasso do amor
by William McAboy
Summary: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy são dois rapazes completamente diferentes um do outro. Hermione Granger fica dividida entre os dois e precisa ver quem realmente é o amor de sua vida, antes que seja tarde demais. Triangulo amoroso Harry/Hermione/Draco
1. A noite de natal

**E ai pessoal... Olha eu com mais uma nova Fanfic!**

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que para fazer essa história, eu me inspirei num vídeo chamado "Harry/Hermione/Draco - Beach Baby". Aqui está o link para quem quiser dar uma olhada ( watch?v=1NaBjLm6Y30)**

**Ah lembrando... Eu não faço descrição de roupas, cabelo ou detalhes, você leitor deve caracterizar os personagens da forma que achar mais atrativo à você!**

**Uma boa leitura a todos, espero que gostem...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A festa de natal**

* * *

**Harry estava com seus pais e amigos, passando o natal na casa dos Weasleys. Conversava coisas engraçadas, histórias interessantes, a formatura na faculdade e acontecimentos recentes. Tudo estava perfeito naquela noite.**

**- Harry! - Chamou Lilian. Ela estava ao lado de um casal e uma garota, os Grangers.**

**- Com licença! - Harry saíu da roda de amigos e foi ao encontro de sua mãe.**

**- Quero que conheça os Grangers, eles são os novos vizinhos! - Apresentou Lilian - Estes são John e Cátia Granger!**

**- É um prazer! - Harry cumprimentou o Sr e a Sra. Granger com um aperto de mão.**

**- Oh Lilian, seu filho é um rapaz muito bonito! - Elogiou a Sra. Granger.**

**- Oh obrigada! - Lilian agradeceu ao elogio - Ele não mora mas comigo e Tiago, senão o apresentaria antes!**

**Harry estava com 23 anos e morava sozinho desde os 22.**

**- E está é a filha deles, Hermione Granger! - Lilian apontou para uma garota bastante branca e de cabelos loiros e dourados.**

**Harry bateu o olho em Hermione e ela fez o mesmo, ambos ficaram se encarando.**

**- Prazer em te conhecer! - Harry cumprimentou Hermione com um leve aperto de mão.**

**- O prazer é meu! - Hermione falou com uma voz doce e um pequeno sorriso.**

* * *

**Ron, Fred, George, Gina, Luna, Arthur, Molly, Tiago, Lilian, Neville, o casal Longbottom, John e Cátia Granger se divertiam e conversavam na hora da ceia de natal, mas Harry estava mais concentrado em uma certa garota que não tirava os olhos dele, era Hermione. Ela lançou um sorriso fechado para Harry, quando ele a olhou por um instante.**

**- E então, por qual motivo vocês se mudaram pra cá? - O Sr. Weasley perguntou.**

**- Eu e minha esposa nos mudamos à trabalho! - Respondeu o Sr. Granger.**

**- E como nossa filha só vai morar sozinha ano que vem, ela teve que vir conosco! - Explicou a Sra. Granger - Hermione está fazendo faculdade, não é querida?**

**- Fantástico! - disse a Sra. Weasley - Todos os meus filhos já estão na faculdade também, só que todos moram sozinhos, exceto minha filha... Gina!**

**- Harry, Neville e Luna são nossos amigos de lá! - falou George.**

**- Já que se mudou, pra que faculdade você vai, Hermione? - perguntou Luna.**

**- Já organizei minha transferência antes de me mudar, vou para a Unicersidade de Cambridge! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Legal! - disse Gina entusiasmada com a notícia - Estudamos lá!**

**- Harry, Neville, Ron, Fred e George se formaram esse ano, parece que vamos ser só nós três por mais um ano! - falou Luna.**

**Em seguida todos foram interrompidos pela , quando ela se levantou da mesa.**

**- Muito bem gente, é hora do "amigo secreto"! - avisou ela.**

**Alguns dias antes do natal, todos combinaram em fazer um amigo secreto. Até os Grangers foram avisados pelos Potters.**

**- Oh Droga... - sussurrou Harry.**

**- O que foi Harry? - perguntou Tiago.**

**- Tirei a mamãe, mas queria ter tirado outra pessoa! - respondeu Harry - Quem você tirou?**

**- A filha dos Grangers, Hermione! - respondeu Tiago.**

**- Troca comigo! - pediu Harry - Rápido!**

**- Por quê não quer presentear sua própria mãe? - perguntou Tiago sem entender.**

**- Porque eu quero presentear a filha dos Grangers! - respondeu Harry.**

**- E por quê? - Tiago tornou a perguntar.**

**- Porque eu gosto de loiras! - respondeu Harry - Agora troca comigo, por favor!**

**Tiago deu um suspiro e enfim entregou seu presente e o pedaço de papel com o nome de Hermione a Harry.**

**- O que você comprou pra sua mãe? - perguntou ele pegando o presente de Harry e o papel com o nome de Lilian.**

**- Ela vai gostar! - respondeu Harry se levantando e tantando sair de perto.**

**- Mas o que é? - Tiago perguntou desconfiado.**

**- Uma torta de natal! - respondeu Harry saindo de perto de Tiago - Boa noite pai!**

**Todos começaram distribuir os presentes uns para os outros. Hermione havia tirado Neville e acabara de presentear o rapaz, quando de repente, foi chamada por Harry.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou Harry - Feliz natal! - disse ele entregando o presente para Hermione.**

**Ela abriu a pequena caixinha e dentro havia uma pulseira prateada, trabalhada com traços desenhados em volta.**

**- Obrigado Harry! - agradeceu Hermione dando um abraço nele - Feliz natal!**

**"Como o cheiro dela é bom!" pensou Harry enquanto sentia o perfume de Hermione.**

**Em seguida ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e ele corou.**

**- Muito linda a pulseira, adorei! - disse Hermione.**

**Harry, com um sorriso fechado, fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que Harry era muito charmoso, ainda mais quando sorria.**

* * *

**Muito cedo pra dizer alguma coisa por que vai acontecer muita coisa na fanfic...**

** Lembrando que os capitulos infelizmente ficaram curtos, mas a fanfiction já está completamente pronta, então apenas esperem pelas postagens!**

** então... Até o próximo capitulo pessoal!**


	2. A noite de ano novo

**Capitulo 2 - A noite de ano novo**

* * *

**O natal passou e todos foram convidados a passar o ano novo na casa dos Weasleys. Mas os Potters tinham convites de outros amigos e decidiram ir visitá-los, com exceção de Harry, que também foi convidado pelos amigos de Tiago e Lilian, mas decidiu ficar porque não tinha amizade com eles.**

**Frank e Alice Longbottom também iriam passar o ano novo em outro lugar a convite de outros amigos, Neville decidiu ir junto.**

**O Sr. Lovegood foi viajar, mas Luna decidiu ficar.**

**Os Grangers iriam passar a virada de ano com os amigos numa igreja, e Hermione, à pedido de Luna e Gina, decidiu ficar com os Weasleys.**

**Desse modo, Harry, Ron, Gina, Fred, George, Luna, o Sr e ficariam juntos na passagem de ano.**

**Durante os dias da semana, Todos notaram um certo "clima" em Harry e Hermione, os sorrisos, os olhares, o modo de falar, etc. Mas ninguém dizia absolutamente nada, mas torciam para que um dos dois tomasse uma atitude.**

* * *

**A noite de ****ano novo estava sendo perfeita, todos provaram dos pratos deliciosos da Sra. Weasley, se divertiam e contavam sobre momentos engraçados. Quando todos terminaram o jantar, Gina ligou o rádio e colocou uma musica.**

**- Vem dançar Neville! - Chamou Luna puxando o rapaz sem esperar uma resposta.**

**Hermione estava encostada na parede olhando Ron, Fred, George, Gina, Neville e Luna dançarem e se divertirem, de repente, alguém chegou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**- Quer dançar? - Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, causando arrepios nela.**

**- Quero! - aceitou Hermione.**

**Harry segurou a mão de Hermione lentamente e guiou ela até o centro da sala, onde todos estavam, em seguida começaram a dançar no ritmo da música.**

**- Ei Molly! - Chamou o Sr. Weasley olhando para Harry e Hermione - Olha só pra eles!**

**- Fico feliz que estejam se dando bem! - disse a Sra. Weasley com um pequeno sorriso.**

**De repente o relógio começou a tocar, avisando a todos que já era meia noite em ponto. Enfim havia chegado o ano novo.**

**- Meia noite! Vamos até a praça para ver a queima de fogos! - chamou Neville indo até a porta e puxando Luna com ele.**

**Em seguida, Gina, Ron, Fred, George, o Sr e a Sra. Weasley foram atrás deles.**

**Harry e Hermione deram uma ultima olhada um no outro e se soltaram, em seguida foram com os amigos.**

**Todos foram para um praça, perto da casa dos weasleys. Ao chegarem lá, apreciaram a grande queima da fogos e desejaram feliz ano novo a todos.**

**Harry cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley, depois Ron, Fred e os outros, mas o que ele queria era poder chegar em Hermione. Quando chegou a hora de cumprimentá-la, ele a perdeu de vista, ficou olhando de um lado para o outro, e nada. De repente alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**- Oi! - era Hermione.**

**- Oi! - Harry se virou.**

**- Feliz ano novo! - ela se aproximou do rosto dele.**

**- Feliz ano novo, Hermione! - Harry se aproximou ainda mais, ficando cara a cara com ela.**

**Logo depois, os lábios deles se tocaram num beijo doce.**

* * *

**A festa de ano novo se passou e algumas semanas também, Harry e Hermione começaram a sair juntos nesse meio tempo e começaram a namorar. Ele ia buscá-la na faculdade todos os dias. Sempre saíam para comprar coisas, passear, jantar, etc.**

**Musica de John Denver - Don't close your eyes tonight**

**Naquela noite, Hermione chegou na casa de Harry após um agradável jantar a dois. Mal entraram no apartamento e já trocavam beijos e carícias.**

**"There's a tenderness that I feel" - (Existe uma ternura que eu sinto)**

**"Very real you see" - (Muito real, você vê)**

**"I can feel your body stir, so deep within" - (Eu posso sentir seu corpo mexer, assim tão profundo)**

**"Let it be an act of love tonight completely" - (Deixe que isto seja um ato de amor esta noite, completamente)**

**"Let me ask of you one thing" - (Deixe-me te pedir uma coisa)**

**- Oh Harry... Você me deixa louca! - Hermione Gemeu quando ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço e desabotoar a camiseta dela.**

**"Don't close your eyes tonight" - (Não feche seus olhos esta noite)**

**"Just look at me see how many times I've cried for you" - (Apenas olhe para mim e veja quantas vezes eu chorei por você)**

**"Don't close your eyes tonight. Let it be me, not just a fantasy" - (Não feche seus olhos esta noite. Deixe que seja eu, não apenas uma fantasia)**

**"Let it be me tonight" - (Deixe que seja eu esta noite)**

**Em seguida, Harry tirou o casaco e a camisa e Hermione tirou a camiseta e o sutiã. Ele a guiou até seu quarto aos beijos, sentindo os seios dela roçarem em seu torax, deitaram na cama e terminaram de se despir.**

**"Don't close your eyes tonight" - (Não feche seus olhos esta noite)**

**"Just look at me see how many times I've cried for you" - (Apenas olhe para mim e veja quantas vezes eu chorei por você)**

**"Don't close your eyes tonight. Let it be me, not just a fantasy" - (Não feche seus olhos esta noite. Deixe que seja eu, não apenas uma fantasia)**

**"Let it be me tonight" - (Deixe que seja eu esta noite)**

**Harry e Hermione fizeram amor loucamente, a noite inteira. Aquela foi uma das melhores noites que passaram juntos, nunca estiveram tão felizes quanto naquele momento.**

**Fim da musica**

* * *

**Espero que estejam gostando pessoal... Próximo capitulo em breve!**


	3. 1 ano depois

**Capitulo 3 - 1 ano depois**

* * *

**Um ano se passou. Hermione saiu da casa dos pais e alugou uma casa com Harry, onde o casal passou a morar desde então.**

**À um ano atrás, Harry havia se formado na faculdade, agora ele está trabalhando num ótimo emprego. Em breve, Hermione também iria se formar, estava na metade do ano letivo e também trabalhava.**

**Mas nem tudo estava dando certo para o casal. À algum tempo, Harry e Hermione já não eram mais o mesmo casal quente e apaixonado, a relação esfriou e ficou bastante desgastada com os estudos e o trabalho. Mas eles ainda se amavam, e não terminariam a namoro por uma coisa dessas, sabiam que era apenas uma fase que logo passaria.**

* * *

**Harry chegou do trabalho e encontrou Hermione assistindo TV na sala.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou Hermione - Como foi no trabalho?**

**- Nada demais, estou trabalhando num projeto novo! - respondeu Harry deixando a maleta em cima da poltrona e indo direto para a cozinha.**

**Hermione se levantou e foi atrás dele.**

**- Teve folga hoje? - perguntou Harry fazendo um sanduíche, já havia jantado antes de chegar em casa.**

**- Sim, saí da faculdade e fiquei aqui em casa o dia todo! - respondeu Hermione.**

**Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, e isso chegava a ser agonizante.**

**- Eu convidei os Weasleys e mais alguns amigos para jantar conosco neste sábado! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Ótimo! - concordou Harry - Preciso mesmo me distrair um pouco!**

**Em seguida ele pegou seu lanche e foi andando até a sala.**

**- Harry... - chamou Hermione.**

**- O que... - ele se virou para encará-la.**

**- Nada... - desistiu Hermione.**

**Harry se virou e saiu da cozinha deixando Hermione ali parada.**

**Ela queria conversar sobre a relação, sobre a falta de carinho e de conversas, mas aquela não era a melhor hora, então ela desistiu.**

* * *

**Olá pessoal, mil perdões pelo capitulo ****curto****! Eu esperava que ficassem maiores, mas a forma como a fic teve que ser organizada desta forma por causa dos acontecimentos!**

**Os próximos ficarão maiores do que este, esta bem?**

**Um grande abraço pra todos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	4. O jantar contraproducente

**Capitulo 4 - O jantar contraproducente**

* * *

**"Din-dom..." tocou a campainha. Harry foi atender a porta.**

**- Olá Harry! - cumprimentou Ron, ao lado de Gina, Neville, o Sr e Sra. Weasley e os gêmeos Fred e George, e outras duas garotas que Harry não conhecia.**

**- Olá pessoal! - cumprimentou Harry, dando um abraço em cada um deles enquanto entravam.**

**- Olá Harry, sou Ana Gardreem e esta é Pansy Parkinson, somos amigas de Hermione na faculdade! - disse Ana**

**- Muito prazer! - Harry cumprimentou as duas com um aperto de mão - Hermione está se arrumando e já vai descer!**

* * *

**Dez minutos depois, todos já estavam na mesa de jantar.**

**- Por quê Luna e o Sr. Lovegood não vieram? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- O Sr. Lovegood está um pouco doente e Luna decidiu ficar um pouco com ele! - explicou Gina.**

**- Mas... Está tudo bem com o Sr. Lovegood? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Sim! - respondeu Gina - Eu liguei para Luna e ela me disse que ele está resfriado e com febre!**

**- Mande um abraço nosso para eles, esta bem? - pediu Hermione.**

**- Claro! - disse Gina.**

* * *

**Após o jantar, todos conversaram e colocaram o assunto em dia, mas logo depois os Weasleys decidiram que já estava tarde e se despediram de Harry e Hermione. **

**Ana Gardreem e Pansy Parkinson ficaram para conversar mais um pouco à pedido de Hermione, enquanto Harry gentilmente se ofereceu para lavar a louça, pois Hermione passou o dia todo na cozinha preparando o jantar.**

**Hermione trouxe um vinho para a mesa de jantar onde Ana e Pansy estavam, e as três começaram a escutar.**

**- Nossa Hermione... Tenho que admitir que o jantar foi bom, mas bem que você poderia ter melhorado mais esse ambiente! - comentou Pansy.**

**- Eu achei que faltou um pouco mais de organização na mesa! - falou Ana.**

**Harry estava na pia da cozinha escutando tudo o que Ana e Pansy diziam, ele pensou em dizer algo, mas se calou, esperando que Hermione tomasse uma atitude contra a falta de educação daquelas duas cobras.**

**- Mas o que houve de errado? - perguntou Hermione - Trabalhei o dia inteiro nesse jantar!**

**- Ah querida... Dá próxima vez tenho certeza que você vai melhorar! - falou Pansy, em seguida lanço um olhar venenoso para Ana.**

**- Já chega! - Harry se intrometeu.**

**- O que? - perguntou Ana.**

**- Se não estão satisfeitas, vão embora! - repreendeu Harry.**

**Hermione olhava a cena sem se atrever a dizer nada.**

**- Olha aqui... - Pansy começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Saiam da minha casa, agora! - expulsou Harry.**

**- Adeus Hermione! - Ana se despediu, se levantou e foi andando até a porta ao lado de Pansy, em seguida, as duas foram embora.**

**- Como pôde deixar elas falarem assim com você? - Harry perguntou indignado com Hermione.**

**- Não precisava ser tão grosseiro! - repreendeu Hermione se levantando da cadeira.**

**- Eu fui grosseiro? - Harry perguntou indignado - Elas te criticam, são mal educadas, e no fim eu sou grosseiro? Você está do lado delas? Minha obrigação era te defender, já que você não é capaz de fazer isso!**

**- É mesmo... Talvez eu deva começar a me impor, começando por você e não deixar que se intrometa em assuntos que não é chamado! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- O que? - Harry perguntou sem acreditar na resposta grosseira dela, isso foi um tapa na cara dele.**

**- É isso mesmo que escutou! - disse Hermione, firme em sua resposta.**

**- Certo! - concordou Harry - Tudo bem... Não vou mais me intrometer na sua vida!**

**Em seguida ele começou a subir as escadas e foi imediatamente para o quarto.**

**Hermione se sentou na cadeira, encheu uma taça de vinho e a tomou inteira em apenas um gole.**

* * *

**Meia hora depois, Harry desceu as escadas com duas grandes malas onde estavam guardadas todas as suas coisas.**

**- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Para um lugar onde eu não me intrometa na sua vida, adeus! - respondeu ele indo até a porta.**

**- Harry... - chamou ela - Eu não quis dizer isso!**

**Ele abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Hermione falando sozinha.**

**Hermione correu até seu quarto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ao chegar lá, foi até o banheiro e começou a chorar descontroladamente.**

**Harry saiu da casa e começou a caminhar pela rua com sua mala, estava muito chateado. De repente parou, sentou na guia da calçada e ficou observando a rua deserta e molhada de chuva, começou a pensar na discussão que teve com Hermione.**


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Capitulo 5 - Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Alguns dias se passaram e Hermione não teve mais notícias de Harry. Quando todos os amigos do casal ficaram sabendo do fim do namoro entre os dois, tentaram entrar em contato com Harry em busca de notícias, mas também não conseguiram, ele havia sumido totalmente da vista de todos.**

**A semana começou e Hermione foi para a faculdade. Tinha uma prova naquele dia, mas não tinha vontade alguma de fazer o teste, muito menos ir para a aula. Ao chegar na sala, ela se deparou com um rapaz novo sentado ao lado de sua mesa, rindo e conversando com outros dois amigos. Hermione se sentou e eles não perceberam a presença dela.**

**Alguns minutos depois, o professor entrou na sala.**

**- Muito bem pessoal, vamos dar início à nossa aula! - disse o professor indo até sua mesa e tirando alguns papéis de sua maleta - Como todos sabem, hoje faremos uma prova... Espero que todos tenham estudado e estejam preparados!**

**Em seguida o professor foi entregando a folha para os estudantes. Quando Hermione pegou sua prova, alguém à chamou.**

**- Ei... - Era o novo rapaz.**

**- O que você quer? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- As respostas! - ele falou.**

**- Sinto muito, não posso te ajudar! - disse ela.**

**- A qual é... Eu sei que pode! - insistiu ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto - Sou novo aqui e ainda não estou enquadrado na matéria, prometo que vai ser só desta vez!**

**- Ah... está bem! - aceitou Hermione. Ela parece ter entendido o lado dele, mas também não ter resistiu ao sorriso que ele deu para ela quando pediu as respostas.**

**- Obrigado! - agradeceu ele - Sou Draco Malfoy!**

**- Hermione Granger! - falou ela.**

**- É um prazer, Hermione! - disse Draco.**

**Todos começaram a fazer suas provas, Hermione o ajudava sempre que podia, quando ninguém estava olhando. E assim foi durante toda a aula.**

* * *

**Na hora da saída, Hermione se dirigiu até o ponto de ônibus, quando de repente ouviu alguém chamá-la.**

**- Ei... Hermione! - era Draco.**

**- Oi Draco, o que faz aqui? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Eu só queria agradecer por me ajudar com a prova, foi muito legal da sua parte! - agradeceu ele.**

**- Ah... De nada Draco! - falou ela.**

**- Eu ainda não agradeci! - brincou Draco - Quero agradecer levando você pra dar uma volta, aceita?**

**- Eu não posso, preciso ir trabalhar agora! - recusou Hermione.**

**- Ah... Então me passa seu telefone, ai saímos um dia desses! - Draco pediu tirando o celular do bolso.**

**Aquele jeito dele à encurralava, então não teve jeito, ela acabou passando o numero do celular e pegou o dele também.**

* * *

**Durante a semana, Draco e Hermione fizeram amizade, estudavam juntos, conversavam, etc. No sábado a noite, eles saíram para comer em uma praça de alimentação e tudo foi ótimo. Era a primeira vez que Hermione se sentia tão bem desde que Harry foi embora.**

**- Terminamos! - disse Hermione fechando um livro. Ela estavam em casa estudando com Draco - Viu como não é dificil?**

**- É... E fica cada vez mais fácil quando se tem uma boa professora! - elogiou Draco.**

**Hermione corou com o comentário de Draco.**

**- Oh não exagere, Draco! - pediu Hermione sorrindo.**

**- Mas é verdade! - Draco disse enquanto se aproximava de Hermione e a olhava nos olhos - Você é muito linda!**

**Hermione não pôde resistir ao olhar de Draco e também foi aproximando lentamente. De repente, os lábios deles se tocaram e eles começaram a se beijar.**


	6. O aniversário de Gina

**Capitulo 6 - O aniversário de Gina**

* * *

**Um mês depois...**

**Um mês se passou desde o dia em que Harry terminou com Hermione e foi embora. Até que um dia ele ligou para os pais e informou onde estava, que tudo estava bem e que ele havia organizado sua vida. Lilian e Tiago informaram os Weasleys e aos pais de Hermione, mas pediram para que eles não falassem nada à Hermione, pois eles não estavam mais juntos.**

**Quando Ron, Gina, Fred, George, Neville e Luna foram avisados do paradeiro de Harry, entraram em contato com ele por teleforne e o convidaram para a festa de aniversário de Gina, que iria ser no fim de semana. Harry afirmou estar com saudades dos amigos e aceitou ir à festa. Nem ele, nem os amigos, falaram sobre Hermione.**

**A festa de aniversário de Gina iria ser na casa dos Weasleys naquela noite.**

** Quando Harry chegou, notou que não havia carros estacionados em frente à casa, sinal de que ele foi um dos primeiros, pois mais pessoas foram convidadas. Entrou pelo portão e passou pelo jardim, tocou a campainha e rapidamente a porta foi aberta.**

**- Oh... Olá Harry! - cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley dando um abraço no rapaz - A quanto tempo não vejo você, querido!**

**- Oi Sra. Weasley! - cumprimentou Harry.**

**- Entre querido! - chamou ela - Ron e os outros vão chegar logo, fique à vontade!**

**- Obrigado! - Harry agradeceu a hospitalidade da Sra. Weasley e se encaminhou para a sala de estar. Quando chegou lá, se surpreendeu ao ver uma certa pessoa conversando com o Sr. Weasley, era Hermione Granger. Seu coração começou a bater à mil por hora, e um frio tomou conta de seu estômago.**

**- Oh... Harry, olá! - o Sr Weasley levantou de uma das poltronas e andou até Harry - A quanto tempo rapaz!**

**- Olá Sr. Weasley! - cumprimentou Harry.**

**- ARTHUR... PÔDE ME AJUDAR AQUI, POR FAVOR? - todos ouviram o chamado da Sra. Weasley vindo de outro cômodo da casa.**

**- Eu preciso ir... Gina e os outros logo vão chegar, fique à vontade, Harry! - o Sr. Weasley saiu da sala deixando Harry e Hermione a sós.**

**Ela se levantou do sofá e começou a encará-lo.**

**- Oi Harry! - Hermione cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso, ela estava feliz por ver ele.**

**- Oi! - disse Harry desanimado.**

**- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ela - Como tem passado esse tempo todo?**

**- Estive organizando umas coisas, e você? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Eu estou muito bem, arrumei alguém! - respondeu Hermione - Pena que ele não pôde vir hoje!**

**- Você está namorando? - perguntou Harry sem acreditar no que escutou de Hermione.**

**- Sim, o nome dele é Draco Malfoy! - respondeu ela.**

**De repende ouviram sons de risadas e cumprimentos vindo do Sr e Sra. Weasley, alguns convidados haviam chegado.**

**- Eu preciso ir, até logo! - Harry se despediu de Hermione e foi ver se os amigos haviam chegado.**

**Ele não gostou nada da notícia de Hermione, isso foi um tremendo balde de água fria. Apesar de tudo, Harry ainda tinha sentimentos por ela e não podia negar que se desapontou.**

* * *

**Por fim, a festa estava terminando e os convidados já estavam indo embora.**

**- Ei Harry... - chamou Ron, impedindo que Harry saísse - Eu e o pessoal vamos sair no próximo sábado a noite para se divertir lá no Wonderland, quer ir conosco?**

**Antes de dar uma resposta, Harry percebeu que Hermione estava à uma certa distância olhando pra ele por cima do ombro de Ron.**

**- Eu vou! - aceitou Harry.**

**- Ótimo, passe na minha casa às 8:00 da noite! - avisou Ron - Nós vamos juntos!**

**Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e deu mais uma olhava por cima do ombro de Ron, Hermione ainda estava lá, com os olhos cravados nele.**

* * *

_**SonWill...**_

_**Perceberam como a história mudou? ****Espero que se surpreendam no próximo capitulo, até mais!**_


	7. Surpresas inesperadas

**Capitulo 7 - Surpresas inesperadas**

* * *

**Harry e Ron chegaram ao bar Wonderland, ficariam se de encontrar lá com Gina, Fred, George, Neville, Luna e Hermione.**

**- E ai pessoal! - cumprimentou Ron - Hermione não veio?**

**- Ela está com o namorado e os amigos dele lá na mesa de bilhar! - respondeu Gina.**

**Harry olhou para a mesa de bilhar e viu Hermione olhando Draco jogar com os amigos, ela parecia desanimada e com muito tédio.**

**- Vamos pegar uma bebida, Harry! - chamou Ron.**

**Luna foi dançar com Neville, Fred e George foram procurar algumas garotas e Gina foi pegar uma bebida com Harry e Ron.**

**- Vodka pra mim! - pediu Gina.**

**- Uísque! - falou Harry.**

**- Eu quero tequila! - pediu Ron.**

**Em seguida o balconista serviu os três.**

**- Aqui... - Ron entregou o copo de uísque à Harry, que estava com os olhos pregados em Hermione - Você não tira os olhos dela, não é?**

**- Então... Aquele é o tal Draco Malfoy? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Sim! - respondeu Gina tomando um gole de vodka - Hermione chegou a me apresentá-lo, mas eu não gostei muito dele...**

**- Ele deve ser um safado, isso sim! - comentou Ron - Olha só como ele olha para aquela garota do outro lado, apoiada no balcão!**

**Harry só havia percebido agora, Draco estava de olho numa moça com camisa regata e mini-saia, que estava apoiada no balcão, era muito gostosa por sinal. Também reparou Draco estava bebendo muito além da conta, e os amigos dele se divertiam, pois ele não conseguia acertar a bolas da mesa de bilhar.**

**- Com licença! - Harry virou seu copo de uísque e foi andando até Hermione, deixando Ron e Gina no balcão.**

**- O que será que ele vai fazer? - Ron perguntou à Gina.**

**- Ah... Oi Gina... Minha gatinha! - chegou Luna tombando e se apoiando na amiga, ela era outra que estava totalmente bêbada.**

**- Me desculpe Gina, Luna não está acostumada com a bebida! - chegou Neville segurando a namorada.**

**- Acho que é hora de ir pra casa, vamos, eu levo vocês! - chamou Gina - Você vem Ron?**

**- Não obrigado, eu quero ver no que vai dar aquilo ali! - Ron apontou para Harry, que acabara que chegar em Hermione.**

**- Ah... A noite está ótima, não é? - Harry perguntou irônicamente.**

**- Eu fico feliz que esteja se divertindo! - Hermione falou desanimada.**

**- Por quê seu namorado não está com você? - ele perguntou.**

**- O que você quer, Harry? - ela se irritou.**

**- Só avisar que seu namorado está meio bêbado e não tira os olhos daquela mulher de mini-saia que está apoiada no balcão! - contou Harry.**

**- Como ousa... - Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Vá ver por sí mesma! - aconselhou ele.**

**Hermione se afastou de Harry e foi en direção do namorado.**

**- Eu aposto cinquenta libras que aquela gostosa está sem calçinha, e mais cinquenta que transo com ela hoje! - Draco falou sem perceber que Hermione havia parado atrás dele.**

**- O que foi que você disse? - ela perguntou indignada.**

**- Hermione? - foi só o que Draco conseguiu falar.**

**Sem dizer nada, Hermione deu as costas para ele e saiu as pressas do bar. Draco, mesmo bêbado, ainda foi atrás dela andando desajeitado e quase caindo no chão. Harry, que olhava para a cena, foi discretamente atrás deles.**

**- Hermione... Espera... Deixa eu explicar! - Draco falou com aquela voz molenga de bêbado.**

**- Explicar? Eu saio de perto de você por um minuto e você me desrespeira desse jeito, agora você quer explicar? - Hermione perguntou furiosa - Eu estava errada, Harry era mil vezes melhor do que você, eu nunca devia ter deixado ele ir embora! - em seguida ela se virou e deixou Draco sozinho.**

**Harry ouviu mesmo aquilo? Sua ex-namorada falando aquilo dele? De tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, ouvir isso, era a ultima coisa que ele imaginava.**


	8. Conversa séria

**Capitulo 8 - Conversa séria**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Hermione, Gina, Ron, Neville, Fred e George fizeram uma visita à Luna, pois ela havia ficado muito bêbada e acabou passando mal. Estavam todos no quarto dela.**

**- Está melhor? - perguntou Neville.**

**- Sim, mas estou com muita dor de cabeça! - respondeu Luna deitada em sua cama.**

**- É o que acontece quando se mistura muita bebida! - disse Fred.**

**- Bebeu mais do que eu ontem à noite! - comentou George.**

**De repente ouviram alguém bater na porta.**

**- Eu atendo! - disse Ron indo até lá.**

**- Onde está o Sr. Lovegood? - perguntou Gina.**

**- Ele veio, mas já foi embora, tinha umas coisas para resolver! - respondeu Luna.**

**- Pena que você não ficou até o final! - disse George.**

**- Até o final? - perguntou Luna.**

**- George... - repreendeu Gina, Hermione ficou calada - Isso não é da sua conta!**

**- Do que vocês estão falando? - Neville perguntou aos dois.**

**- Até que enfim Hermione terminou com aquele tal de Draco! - falou Fred - Hermione nunca passava um tempo com agente!**

**- Fred... - repreendeu Gina novamente.**

**- Tudo bem Gina... Eles estão certos, Draco não era o cara certo! - falou Hermione.**

**- Olá! - cumprimentou Harry entrando no quarto acompanhado de Ron. Imediatamente, o olhar dele se cruzou com o de Hermione e os dois ficaram se olhando.**

**- Oi Harry! - cumprimentou Luna chamando a atenção de Harry.**

**- Oi... Vim saber como você está! - falou ele.**

**- Misturei muita bebida e vomitei à beça! - brincou Luna fazendo Harry dar um sorriso fechado para ela - Estou com dor de cabeça, mas estou bem, obrigado!**

**Harry, ainda sorrindo fechado, fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**- Bem... Melhoras Luna! - desejou Ron - Fred, George e eu temos umas coisas pra fazer, então... Vamos nessa pessoal!**

**- Até mais Luna! - Fred e George se despediram em coro.**

**- Obrigado pela visita, até! - agradeceu ela.**

**- Eu preciso ir comprar umas coisas, melhoras amiga! - Gina se despediu e saiu também.**

**- Te ligo mais tarde, tchau! - Neville também foi.**

**- Bem... Agora que você está bem eu fico mais tranquilo! - disse Harry - Eu preciso ir agora, até mais Luna!**

**- Agora que todos já foram, você bem que poderia me contar direito essa história! - sugeriu Luna.**

**Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado e começou a contar tudo o que houve na noite anterior.**

* * *

**Após Hermione e Luna terem conversado por um certo tempo, chegou a hora de Hermione deixar Luna descansar. Ela se despediu da amiga e saiu do quarto, passou pelo corredor e foi até as escadas. Ao descer metade dos degraus, percebeu que havia alguém naquela sala, se surpreendeu ao ver Harry ali parado, olhando para ela. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um certo tempo antes de Hermione dizer alguma coisa.**

**- Harry... O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela.**

**- Podemos conversar? - pediu Harry.**

**- Claro! - aceitou Hermione descendo as escadas e andando até ele. Ficaram cara a cara - E então...**

**- Bem... Eu não pude deixar de escutar aquilo que você disse sobre mim ontem a noite sobre nunca ter me deixado ir embora... - disse Harry.**

**- Pare com isso Harry, você esteve certo o tempo todo, eu admito, está bem? Me desculpe! - Hermione o interrompeu.**

**- Eu não quero suas desculpas... - falou Harry.**

**- Mas eu quero seu perdão! - Hermione falou num tom mais alto e interrompeu Harry novamente, em seguida, lábrimas saíram dos olhos dela e ela começou a chorar - Por favor, me perdoe por ter sido injusta com você!**

**- Eu perdoo você! - disse Harry fazendo um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**Hermione não disse nada, rapidamente ela o agarrou e lhe abraçou com toda a força que tinha.**

**- Estou feliz que tenham se resolvido! - disse Luna vendo toda a cena da escada.**

* * *

**Calma ai pessoal... rsrss a fanfiction ainda não acabou!**


	9. A escolha de Hermione

**Capitulo 9 - A escolha de Hermione**

* * *

**Alex e Jimy, estavam reunidos na casa de Draco, dando conselhos ao amigo sobre o que fazer em relação a Hermione. O loiro estava de ressaca, chateado e se achando um tremendo idiota pela besteira que havia feito.**

**- Cara, como eu pude fazer uma idiotice dessas? - Draco se perguntava indignado.**

**- Enquanto você não falar com ela, não vai ter a chance de saber! - respondeu Alex.**

**- Já ligou pra ela? - perguntou Jimy.**

**- Umas trinta vezes, mas ela não atende o telefone! - respondeu Draco.**

**- Vai até a casa dela cara, é o único jeito! - aconselhou Alex.**

**- O máximo que ela pode fazer é não te perdoar! - disse Jim - É claro que ela não vai fazer nenhum escândalo e te xingar de vários palavrões!**

**- É... É isso ai, vocês tem razão, ela não é nenhum monstro de sete cabeças! - Draco falou encorajado - Eu vou até lá agora mesmo!**

* * *

**Hermione estava voltando para a casa, quando viu o carro de Draco parado ali em frente. Quando ele à viu chegando, desceu do veículo e foi andando até ela.**

**- Oi... Podemos conversar um instante? - pediu Draco.**

**- Não temos nada para conversar! - Hermione respondeu aspera e foi andando até a porta de sua casa, então ele foi atrás dela.**

**- Por favor Hermione, apenas escute o que eu tenho pra dizer, eu juro que vou embora depois! - pediu ele.**

**Depois de ver Draco implorar, Hermione decidiu ouví-lo por alguns instantes.**

**- Está bem... Vamos pra dentro! - chamou ela.**

**Hermione e Draco entraram e se sentaram no sofá.**

**- Olha Hermione... - começou Draco - Eu sei que pisei na bola ontem a noite, mas eu estava bêbado, você bem que podia ter me impedido de beber!**

**- Agora a culpa é minha? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Não, não... Desculpe... Eu estou arrependido e prometo te dar mais valor a partir de agora! - disse Draco - Volta pra mim...**

**De repente, Hermione se lembrou do que Luna havia lhe dito naquele mesmo dia.**

* * *

_**- Agora que todos já foram, você bem que poderia me contar direito essa história! - sugeriu Luna.**_

_**Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado e começou a contar tudo o que houve na noite anterior.**_

_**- Draco... Me traiu ontem, ele... Apostou com os amigos que ficaria com uma garota lá do bar! - contou ela.**_

_**- Uau... Que canalha! - comentou Luna.**_

_**- Ele estava meio bêbado, também e... - Hermione falou, mas foi interrompida.**_

_**- Hermione... No fundo você sabe que não gosta de Draco, só está usando ele para substituir Harry, por que sabe que será dificil de Harry voltar pra você e isso te faz sofrer! - explicou Luna - Eu venho observando a maneira como se importa com Draco, deixando ele beber até desmaiar, não se importando por ele não ter ido na festa de Gina... Eu te conheço Hermione, sou sua melhor amiga!**_

_**- Eu preciso ir Luna... Você está cansada e com dor de cabeça! - Hermione se levantou - Conversamos depois, está bem?**_

_**Luna fez um aceno positivo e Hermione foi até a porta.**_

_**- Ei Hermione... - chamou Luna.**_

_**- Diga... - Hermione se virou.**_

_**- Não perca a oportunidade de ser feliz! - disse Luna.**_

* * *

**Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso fechado olhando para o chão, era incrível como Luna tinha razão, ela não gostava de Draco da mesma maneira como gostava de Harry. Ela amava Harry, depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, outro rapaz não poderia substituí-lo em apenas um mês, isso era impossível.**

**- Me desculpe, Draco! - falou Hermione - Mas eu não posso negar que meu amor sempre foi de outro rapaz... E eu preciso dele de volta!**

**Hermione se levantou e foi caminhando até a porta e saindo, Draco foi atrás dela.**

**- O que? - perguntou ele sem entender - Como assim de outro rapaz? Você andou me traindo? - ele perguntou totalmente confuso.**

**- Bem antes de te conheçer, meu amor já era de outro... Na verdade, eu quem lhe devo desculpas Draco, por ter ficado com você para preencher o vazio dele! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Draco.**

**- Ser feliz... Adeus! - ela respondeu sorrindo e começando a correr.**

**Draco ficou ainda mais confuso, pois Hermione não havia contado nada à ele sobre Harry. Então ele entrou em seu carro e foi embora, provavelmente achando que Hermione era um "caso perdido".**

**Harry estava em seu apartamento. Da janela, ele admirava a bela cidade de Londres e o por do sol. De repente ouviu alguém bater na porta e foi atender.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou Hermione sorrindo para ele - Posso entrar?**

**- Oi... Claro, fique à vontade! - Harry estava surpreso ao vê-la ali.**

**Ela entrou no apartamento e ele fechou a porta.**

**- O que... - Harry ia falar, mas foi interrompido pelo beijo que Hermione lhe dera - O... O que está havendo?**

**- Eu amo você... Quero voltar a ser sua namorada! - respondeu Hermione - Tentei te substituir quando você foi embora e só acabei me machucando!**

**- Ei... Vai com calma, Hermione! - pediu Harry - O que te faz pensar que eu estou disposto a voltar como num passe de mágica? - ele saiu dos braços dela, foi até a janela e começou à admirar a rua novamente.**

**- Draco me pediu perdão e me quer de volta, mas eu recusei... Por que eu amo você! - respondeu Hermione.**

**Harry se virou e começou a encará-la.**

**- Por que fez isso esse tempo todo? - perguntou ele - Por que só agora está querendo voltar?**

**Hermione se aproximou e o olhou nos olhos.**

**- É que só agora eu percebi que você é especial, e que não quero te perder de novo! - sussurrou ela.**

**- Senti sua falta! - ele também sussurrou.**

**- Promete pra mim que nunca mais vai desaparecer! - pediu Hermione.**

**- Eu prometo! - Harry falou - Eu te amo!**

**- Eu também te amo! - disse ela.**

**Em seguida, os labios de ambos se tocaram e eles começaram um lento beijo. Finalmente, Harry e Hermione estavam juntos novamente.**


	10. Capitulo bônus

**Capitulo Bônus - "I've been in love Before" Cutting Crew (musica oficial da fanfiction)**

* * *

**Lilian apontou para uma garota bastante branca e de cabelos loiros e dourados, Hermione Granger.**

**Harry bateu o olho em Hermione e ela fez o mesmo, ambos ficaram se encarando. Ele à cumprimentou com um leve aperto de mão e ela correspondeu.**

_**"Catch my breath, close my eyes... Don't believe a word" - (Prendo minha respiração, Fecho meus olhos. Não acredito em uma palavra)**_

_**"Things she said... overheard" - (Coisas que ela disse, Entreouvidas)**_

_**"Something wrong inside" - (Algo errado aqui dentro)**_

_**"Once you won't admit it, then you know you're in it" - (Bate em você em um minuto, Aí você sabe que você está nisso)**_

**Todos se divertiam e conversavam na hora da ceia de natal, mas Harry estava mais concentrado em uma certa garota que não tirava os olhos dele, era Hermione. Ela lançou um sorriso fechado para Harry, quando ele a olhou por um instante.**

**Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que Harry era muito charmoso, ainda mais quando sorria.**

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

_**"The hardest part is when you're in it" - (A parte mais difícil é quando já se está apaixonado)**_

**Harry segurou a mão de Hermione lentamente e guiou ela até o centro da sala, onde todos estavam, em seguida começaram a dançar no ritmo da música.**

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

**Naquela noite, Hermione chegou na casa de Harry após um agradável jantar a dois. Mal entraram no apartamento e já trocavam beijos e carícias. Ela gemeu quando ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço e desabotoar a camiseta dela. Fizeram amor loucamente, a noite inteira. Aquela foi uma das melhores noites que passaram juntos.**

_**"Just one touch, just one look" - (Só um toque, Só um olhar)**_

_**"A dangerous dance" - (Uma dança perigosa)**_

**Hermione rapidamente agarrou Harry e lhe abraçou com toda a força que tinha.**

_**"One small word can make me feel..." - (Uma só palavra pode me dar vontade)**_

_**"Like running away..." - (De sair correndo)**_

**Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso fechado olhando para o chão, era incrível como Luna tinha razão, ela não gostava de Draco da mesma maneira como gostava de Harry. Ela amava Harry, depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, outro rapaz não poderia substituí-lo em apenas um mês, isso era impossível.**

_**"You can't say you're in it, no..." - (Você não pode dizer que está apaixonado,não)**_

_**"Until you reach the limit" - (Até chegar ao limite)**_

**Harry estava em seu apartamento. Da janela, ele admirava a bela cidade de Londres e o por do sol. De repente ouviu alguém bater na porta e foi atender.**

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

_**"The hardest part is when you're in it" - (A parte mais difícil é quando já se está apaixonado)**_

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

_**"I've been in love before..." - (Já estive apaixonado antes)**_

**Hermione se aproximou e o olhou nos olhos. Harry ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo beijo que ela lhe dera. Os labios de ambos se tocaram e eles começaram a se beijar lentamente. Finalmente, Harry e Hermione estavam juntos novamente.**

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Bem... É isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e fiquem todos na santa paz de Deus!**

**Comentem e Deem suas opiniões!**

**Até a próxima fanfic, fui...**


End file.
